Hard Nights
by Lost Angle
Summary: Buffy, most popular girl in school, meets Spike Ripper british lead singer in Hard Nights. AU full summary inside
1. An Everyday Kinda Day

Disclaimer: Not mine will never be. All of them belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. *sighs* I sure would love to have my very own Spike though.  
  
Summary: Buffy is the most popular girl in high school. When the british lead singer in the rock band "Hard Nights" Spike Ripper moves into town her whole world changes. AU No vamps, no slayer.  
  
Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever so please give me lots of feedback. I need it to get better. If you review there will be a nice slightly smoshed cookie in it for you ;) More reviews makes me write chapters faster.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy walked into the school filled with confidence, this was not something unusual for her since she had been the most popular girl in school since kindergarten. Her two best friends Willow and Anya fell into step behind her and immediately started to fill her in on the latest gossip. Buffy listened to the gossip with half an ear while she was checking out all the hotties in her school.  
  
When they walked by a particularly dull looking guy Buffy shouted out to him "Hey farmboy! Got milk?" Riley looked embarrassed and blushed hotly. Both Buffy's comment and Rileys comment received giggles from all the people in the corridor. The bell rang and Buffy, Willow and Anya manage to get into their classroom before the teacher locked the door.  
  
"Miss Summers. why am I not surprised?" their teacher said "Do try and get here a little earlier will you?" "Whatever!"  
  
Buffy and her gang sat down at their usual seats and spent the rest of class discussing different shades of nail polish and eye shadow.  
  
Lunchbreak came and went with Buffy eating a small salad "I'm on a diet" and Willow and Anya quickly following her example discarding the food they had brought from home.  
  
Buffy found the day's classes extremely boring, but this was no different from any other day.  
  
When the schoolday was finally out Buffy and her friends went to the mall where they met up with Willow's boyfriend Oz and Anya's boyfriend Xander. Buffy's boyfriend since 6 weeks, Angel, had turned out to be a total geek so she had just had to dump him.  
  
While watching her friends receiving smoochies from their boyfriends she just couldn't help but feeling kinda jealous. Sure Angel had been a dork but at least he had been a good kisser. She sighed loudly enough to make the other girls jump away from their boyfriends with guilty smiles and smeared lipstick on their lips.  
  
"Sorry Buff, we forgot" Willow said apologetically.  
  
"Yeah sorry Buffster" Xander said with a smile. "Didn't mean to show any affection in front of you, you know. On account of you being the most important girl in this town and so."  
  
Oz just silently held Willows hand until a sharp glance from Buffy made him let go of it.  
  
Anya tried changing the subject eager to mask her boyfriend's sarcastic remark. "So what are you wearing to prom Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked upon Xander for awhile before answering letting Anya know that she wasn't about to forget his snide remarks.  
  
"She doesn't have a date so why should the world care what she wears?"  
  
The gang turned towards the voice and found it belonging to Cordelia Chase the meanest girl in school. She wrote a gossip column for the school Gazette and she always targeted the popular Buffy with stinging remarks.  
  
Buffy let out a laugh and said "I'm sorry Cordy, I think you mistook this for a public conversation whilst it's in fact very private and you don't have an invitation. And if I remember correctly you're going with Riley the farmboy. No date is better than that."  
  
The gang all laughed at Cordelia who went away with red cheeks. No matter how hard she tried she never managed to get to Buffy. Buffy was just too darn cheerful no matter what and always had a witty comeback.  
  
The gang hung out in the mall for a few hours before they each went their separate ways. Buffy left the mall with one pair of brand new Prada shoes and a dress to die for. She returned home and went directly to her room ignoring her mother Joyce and little sister Dawn, who were both watching ER in the living room.  
  
She lay down on her bed fully clothed and stared at the ceiling. Sometimes she couldn't help but think that there was more to life than this.  
A/N: I'm sorry this one was kinda boring but it gets better later. I'm gonna start writing next chapter right now and it will have Spike in it. Please keep reading and pretty please. review! 


	2. A Lonely Life

Chapter 2 - A lonely life  
  
Spike Ripper threw himself down in the couch in his dressing room. He came right of stage and was still sweaty and filled with adrenaline. He just loved performing. Nothing could ever beat the feeling of a thousand people watching you're every move. He knew they loved him and he loved them because of it.  
  
When the rush began to fade away he was left staring into the empty air. All the bad things that had happened lately just came crashing down, not even the joy of performing could keep these things away for long.  
  
Now he could think of one thing definitely better than performing and that was love. He had been in love many times and it always ended badly. Perhaps that was why his songs always were so sad. He kept telling himself that he only wrote sappy lovesongs to please the ladies but truth be told they were like therapy for him.  
  
His latest relationship had also ended badly. Her name was Drusilla and she was the daughter of the head of a record company. They had met during a release party and it had been love at first sight. at least for him.  
  
Her long brown hair and dark eyes had just about done him in. They got to know each other a bit more and started dating. One thing led to another and soon they were engaged to get married.  
  
Spike was too in love to see that Drusilla was playing him for a fool trying to milk him for his money, always asking for expensive gifts. All she ever cared about was herself.  
  
One day when he opened the newspaper he was met by a full-page photo of Drusilla shagging his drummer. He had been broken hearted and confronted both Drusilla and the drummer. The drummer at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Drusilla just laugh him in the face.  
  
Spike vowed never to forget her betrayal or cruel words as long as he lived.  
  
"You think I loved you? I was just in it for the cash. love" the last word was filled with sarcasm "He wasn't the first. And all of them were better in bed than you"  
  
Spike reached for a bottle of whiskey, which he had started keeping close since her infidelity. He took a good swig of it.  
  
He had fired the drummer of course. Served him right for betraying another band mate.  
  
Spike chuckled bitterly and poured some more of the burning, golden liquid down his throat.  
  
It had been damn near impossible to find a new drummer with such short notice. But Spike had manage to find one just in time for the concert. The sound had been a bit off, but what could you expect.  
  
No bloody miracles that's for sure.  
  
Spike suddenly realized that he had finished the whole bottle. It was just as well. He turned on the TV in order to distract himself a little.  
  
The first thing he heard was Drusillas soft laugh. She was on some silly talkshow apparently talking about their relationship.  
  
"Well. Spike never realized that women are in need of a little thing called _foreplay_" she said knowingly with a conspiratorial nod towards the ladies. The audience laughed.  
  
Spike got up and threw the bottle in the wall with a low scream. He then turned of the TV.  
  
That little bitch! She was the one who had turned down foreplay preferring to "get it over with" as soon as possible. He hated her with all of his soul.  
  
"I'll never fall in love again!" he vowed bitterly.  
  
British press, the worst in the entire world had been all over him since it happened two weeks ago. He just wanted some time to grieve. Some time alone. Despite all the attention he was terribly lonely. His parents had died in a car crash when he was just 15 and he had been alone in the world ever since.  
  
While standing there in his dressing room he made a decision. He would leave London until he felt better. Telling no one where he was going and spend some time just being himself. The more he thought about it the more he loved the idea.  
  
Then came the question of where. America was the obvious answer. But where in America? He needed a place with lots of sun to drown his sorrows and no tabloids as to not be recognized.  
  
He found a map over California left in the dressing room by some previous occupant. He ran his finger over it looking for small towns.  
  
Then he found it; Sunnydale. It was perfect. It was a small, obviously sunny, town in California. That's were he should go!  
  
A/N what did you think of that one? They'll meet in the next chapter I promise! Review please. pretty please with sugar on top? *puppydog eyes" 


	3. Leaving Normal

Chapter 3 - Leaving Normal Behind  
  
"I'm leaving!"  
  
"Buffy? Aren't you having breakfast with us?" Joyce asked from the kitchen as Buffy made her way to the door.  
  
"Don't have time. I'm already late."  
  
Buffy hurried out the door as not to get caught in another "family" breakfast. She had always been daddy's girl and she just wasn't holding up well after the divorce. She couldn't help but feel hostile towards her mum, who she blamed for the divorce.  
  
***  
  
The day that followed went exactly like every other day in Buffy's life. There were gossip and giggles and cruel words. Lately she had begun to feel like a stranger to her friends. All they could ever think about were clothes and boys and whatever she said they agreed.  
  
In the evening they had all decided that they should go see a movie. They had decided on Maid in Manhattan since Ralph Fiennes were such a hottie.  
  
After the movie Buffy felt disappointed. Usually this movie would have really done it for her, but now she just started questioning it.  
  
"But they met like three times before he found out about her and one of those times he didn't even know she was in the room. How can you fall in love with someone after like 10 minutes with them?"  
  
Anya and Willow looked a little shocked after Buffy's violent exclamation.  
  
"Yeah, but you know it was like love at first sight and all that." Willow, who was a real romantic said.  
  
"I think they should have had more sex," Anya said disapprovingly "Who wants to see the stupid kid have a stupid speech anyway?"  
  
"She slept with him like the second time they met. She's a total slut!" Buffy said with an anger unusual for her.  
  
"You should talk. You're so self righteous sometimes you know that Buff?" Anya retorted with a vehement tone.  
  
Buffy remembered the time when Anya had slept with the jock Percy on their second date convinced that it meant something. She had been there to help her friend through the vicious gossip afterwards.  
  
"I'm sorry Anya I didn't mean it like that"  
  
"Sure you didn't" Anya said sarcastically "Well I'm not about to stand here getting insulted I'm going home."  
  
Anya began walking away from them. Buffy tried calling to her but she just kept walking.  
  
"Yeah, well. I'll apologize at school tomorrow" Buffy said in a tired voice "Perhaps she'll feel better if I let her borrow my purple halter-top."  
  
Anya had been dying to borrow the top since Buffy had bought it two weeks ago but Buffy wanted to wear it first and the right opportunity just hadn't presented itself.  
  
Willow nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right. I liked the movie anyway. Ralph Fiennes is such a hottie"  
  
Buffy wanted to scream at her friend that a movie should be about more than someone being a hottie. She decided to let it slide though since she wasn't up to another argument.  
  
"I knoooow!" She said in a girly voice. "I wouldn't mind him giving me a stuffed penguin"  
  
Both girls laughed and Willow said:  
  
"What about mr Gordo?"  
  
Buffy answered in a serious voice.  
  
"If I get stuffed penguin from Ralph Fiennes mr Gordo is going in the closet"  
  
It was getting kinda cold so the girls decided to go home. When they reached Buffy's house they hugged and Willow continued down the street towards her own house.  
  
Buffy stood outside the house reluctant to go in. She dreaded the "talks" her mom would have with her all starting with:  
  
"Buffy, how are you feeling? Really?"  
  
Buffy sighed and shock her head. She wasn't ready to go in there yet. She started walking heading nowhere and everywhere. She enjoyed her brisk walk through the quiet town.  
***  
  
Spike was in his flat frantically packing one suitcase. He didn't have time to pack anymore. If someone came there now he might not be able to follow his original plan.  
  
He had already booked his tickets. He was flying from Heathrow to New York. From New York he would fly to Los Angeles. And he had rented a car to get from L.A. to Sunnydale.  
  
His first flight ticket was booked in his own name since he would need his passport to get out of the country. But he wouldn't need a passport to fly within America and thus the ticket from L.A. to Sunnydale was booked in the name William Giles.  
  
His parents had baptized him William, but he had it legally changed to Spike when he turned 18. Giles was the last name of his favorite teacher in school.  
  
He figured that he wasn't technically lying about his first name at least since it had been William.  
  
He was bubbling with joy over this cunning and overt plan when it suddenly hit him.  
  
"Bloody Hell! I'm famous in the States too! I have bloody well sold more records over there than here!"  
  
Something had to be done. He didn't want anyone to recognize him or find him there.  
  
Maybe some kind of disguise? He could grow a beard. He took a quick look in the mirror and discarded that idea. He would look like a bloody poofter in a beard.  
  
So what could he do that would change his appearance so much that no one would recognize him? He slid his fingers through his dark brown hair and sighed. That's when he got his most brilliant idea yet. He would change the color of his hair. Something completely different.  
  
He decided to change it when he got to New York as to not give it away at Heathrow. If people knew he had a new haircolor everything would be in vain.  
  
***  
  
Finally there!  
  
Spike inhaled the polluted air outside the Los Angeles airport. In one hand he had his suitcase and in the other the keys to his rental.  
  
His head still hurt a bit after the peroxide, but it was a minor fact covered almost completely by the fact that he looked absolutely great with blonde hair. He thought about keeping it blonde after this trip. He could make it his new look. The newspapers always fell for that crap.  
  
The trip had been long and tiresome, but now that he was so close to his goal he felt invigorated.  
  
He had withdrawn a large amount of money that he brought with him so that he wouldn't have to give himself up by using his credit cards.  
  
He figured that he could last about two weeks on the cash he had after buying or renting an apartment. After that. well. he could just get a job.  
  
Spike was no stranger to hard work. He had worked since he was 15 until he was 21 and signed a deal with a major record company. He could do that again.  
  
Sometimes he worried that he was getting soft with people always doing everything for him. He didn't even have to wash his own briefs anymore for Christ's sake! This was a chance to prove to himself and the world that he could live an ordinary life.  
  
He looked around for his car and the '63 Desoto which met his eyes just about blew him away. The car was a beauty! He had always wanted a car like that. He hopped in, turned the ignition and grinned when he heard the soft purr of the engine.  
  
He drove of towards the general direction of Sunnydale confident that he would find it in no time.  
  
***  
  
Five hours later a frustrated Spike screamed at the top of his lungs:  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
He couldn't frigging find the town. He had been going around in circles for the last two hours and the sun had disappeared behind some mountains long ago.  
  
He sighed and gave up on his pride. He looked in the glove compartment for a map and then spent at least 15 minutes studying it.  
  
He grinned widely. Now he knew where he was going and he should be there in no time.  
  
He found some time cursing male pride before cranking up the radio and singing along loudly to his favorite songs.  
  
***  
  
He managed to reach Sunnydale without any further ado but well there another problem presented itself.  
  
He had nowhere to sleep. He had to find a motel of some sort.  
  
This time he decided to take the easy way male pride be damned. He was just going to ask someone for directions.  
  
He drove slowly through the streets of the small town looking around him for a pedestrian or cop, someone who would know where he could find a decent motel.  
  
He gave a loud whop when he finally caught sight of someone. It seemed like a young girl. Well she wasn't the most ideal person to ask, but he had seen no other persons and was getting tired of driving around so she would do.  
  
He drove up beside her and rolled down one window.  
  
"Excuse me miss!"  
  
***  
  
Buffy was walking along the empty town streets thinking about her life and how meaningless it all seemed.  
  
She was so occupied with her thoughts that she didn't even notice when the car drove up beside her.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by a sensual definitely male British voice.  
  
"Excuse me miss!"  
  
She looked kinda startled towards the speaker and was met by the bluest eyes she had ever seen.  
  
A/N: So Spuffylover4ever556 requested longer chapters. This chapter is like 5 pages long, compared to my usual 2 pages per chapter. I hope you like it. I know nothing much happened but they did meet as I promised. I will keep writing and updating as long as I'm getting reviews. Am kinda interested to see where this will lead myself. Stuff I didn't intend to happen just sneak their way into the story. The story has really come alive and that makes it fun to write. Remember a reviewed author is a happy author. Nice or bad I don't mind. As long as people read it. 


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry you guys. I was planning on updating this story at least once a day, but yesterday I got ill. I have fever, a terrible cough and I'm dizzy all the time. Will try and write as soon as I feel better. In the mean time please feel free to give me suggestion on what you think should happen next. I'm not giving any promises but if your ideas don't interfere too much with my plans it might happen ;) 


	5. Love at First Sight?

A/N: So I'm feeling a tad better. I've no fever anyway. I still have a cold from hell though and can hardly sleep because I'm coughing so hard I think my tonsils are gonna come out. Anyways this chapter is a little tiny bit longer than the previous ones. I'm trying to make up for being sick but I can post each chapter faster if they're a bit shorter.  
  
I could also use some help with two things. First of all I need a crash course in how the American School system works. You know: How old are you when you graduate from high school? How does the sophomore, senior thing work? And so on. Since I've never gone to school in America I really don't know how the whole thing works.  
  
Also I need some help on what rating this story should have. I'm from Sweden and we're pretty liberal. For one thing you are allowed to have sex when you turn 15, wait they recently changed it to 16 I think.  
  
So please either write these things in a review or email me at: ceteri_phale@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you.  
Chapter 4 - Love at First Sight?  
  
The bluest eyes Buffy had ever seen came in a package including peroxide blonde hair, cheekbones to die for, a sexy smirk and. Buffy looked a bit further down. Yep he had the most fabulous upper body she'd ever seen on a guy. He wore a tight black t-shirt that hugged his upper body in a very hot way.  
  
Buffy reminded herself that it was rude to drool. She wondered how old he was. She would guess that he was somewhere between 20 and 25. He was definitely not younger than 20, she was sure of that, and if he was older than 25. well. then she would just have to kill herself.  
  
"Miss?" Spike said in an amused voice.  
  
Buffy was ripped out of her thoughts. She blushed hotly.  
  
Girls had been reacting to Spike like this his entire life, or at least since he turned 15, even before he got famous. Fear surged through him nonetheless. What if she recognized him? He'd encountered a lot of people on the plane and on the airport. They didn't seem to recognize him. But. his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just. So what was it you wanted?" Buffy managed to get out in an embarrassed tone of voice.  
  
He let out a quiet sigh of relief. She hadn't recognized him. He took a better look at her now that he was less nervous. She had golden blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. She was short and fine boned and had the cutest little nose. He could sense the scent of vanilla coming of her.  
  
She was very attractive and he would love to date her. Spike froze up when that thought hit his brain. He wasn't here to date. Dating was what had gotten him here in the first place.  
  
If he started dating this girl then he might fall in love with her and he had vowed never to do that.  
  
All the same she was pretty. He figured that he was drawn to her since she was the complete opposite to Drusilla. Whereas Drusilla had been tall and dark this girl was short and blonde.  
  
His mentally shook his head and thought: "Oh Spike just because they are exact opposites in appearance it doesn't mean that the same goes for their personalities."  
  
He wondered how old she was. He was hoping for 19 or 20 but she looked more like 17 or 18.  
  
He caught her looking at him in an amused sort of way with her arms crossed over her chest and realized that he hadn't answered her question.  
  
Now it was his turn to blush.  
  
"I'm sorry miss."  
  
"My name's Buffy."  
  
Buffy? What kind of inconsiderate parents would name their child that? Perhaps it was a nickname? Certainly it must be.  
  
"My name is William. William Giles." He said reaching out through the open window to shake her hand.  
  
She took his hand and shook it with a smile. She liked the name. It sounded so refined and British. Although it didn't really match the accent which sounded more street than upper class.  
  
She wanted to know everything there was to know about him.  
  
"So how can I help you William Giles?"  
  
"Just William, please." Spike said with a chuckle.  
  
It was just too classic Buffy just HAD to make a joke out of it.  
  
"So. Just William.. How can I help you?"  
  
This got a roaring laugh out of him. Buffy was astounded. She had thought that he was sexy when he smiled but that laugh just sent shivers of pleasure up her spine.  
  
"I guess I deserved that." Spike said still smiling. "You think I would've learned to choose my words better by now"  
  
His last remark was referring to how he had to learn how to speak to the press so they wouldn't be getting the wrong idea.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Bloody hell! He was going to give it all away by this rate. Why not just wear a big bloody sign saying: "I'm Spike Ripper!"  
  
"Uh. What?"  
  
Spike cursed himself. That was the lamest way to buy time ever. It was so OBVOIUS. plus it made him look like a bloody fool.  
  
"Why would you have learned how to choose you're words better by now? It just sounded like you had a good reason for it." Buffy said explaining away as if SHE was feeling stupid.  
  
Spikes mind raced, searching for a good explanation that wasn't too much of a lie. He couldn't explain it but he really didn't want to lie to this girl.  
  
Then he thought about his little sister Tara.  
  
"I just have this younger sister who takes EVERYTHING I say literally"  
  
That wasn't too much of a lie. Tara did have a problem spotting sarcasm but that was just because she herself would never say something and not mean it the way she said it. She wasn't stupid, she was just the sweetest girl god had ever created.  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
"I see. So you really should know better by now."  
  
"Yeah I should." Spike replied self criticizing. "Look Buffy I'm feeling kinda weird talking to you while you're standing out there and I'm sitting out here so."  
  
He didn't even get a chance to finish the sentence before she opened the door and sat down in the car beside him.  
  
"I meant that I could come out and stand next to you. You didn't have to come into my car"  
  
"I know. But it's cold and my feet are tired" Buffy smiled.  
  
"You're putting an awful lot of trust in me sitting down in my car like this. What if I'm a rapist or a murderer? Then you'd be completely at my mercy."  
  
"But you're not" Buffy said still smiling.  
  
"No, but that's besides the point. I COULD be and if I was I bloody well wouldn't tell you that."  
  
Buffy laughed and Spike found himself enchanted. He never wanted this moment to stop. He knew next to nothing about her and still he wanted to be in her presence always.  
  
He HAD to do something. He would not, could not allow himself to fall in love again. He'd been broken hearted one time too many.  
  
Something odd struck him then he hadn't felt bad about Drusilla since before leaving for New York. Perhaps she was out of his system. He felt a hard pang of pain take hold of his wounded heart and realized it wasn't so, he had just been distracted.  
  
"So you're from England?" Buffy said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah. However did you guess?"  
  
"Female intuition I guess" Buffy shrugged with a smile.  
  
As they laughed together Spike banished all thoughts of Drusilla and just enjoyed the moment.  
  
"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" Spike asked Buffy in a tender tone that surprised her.  
  
She felt a bit uncomfortable, mostly because she shouldn't be feeling so close to this guy she had just recently met.  
  
"Could you crank up the heat as well? I swear I'm gonna freeze to death." Buffy said jokingly.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry luv"  
  
Spike cursed himself for being so inconsiderate. He could see the goosebumps on her bare arms.  
  
He, who was used to the brisk London weather was almost breaking a sweat, but she on the other hand who was used to the hot Californian weather must indeed be freezing especially since she was only wearing a thin camisole.  
  
He reached back in back seat and got hold of his old leather jacket. He had not felt any need for wearing it since it was so damned hot.  
  
"Here, wear this luv. I think the heat is broken"  
  
Buffy was taken aback by him calling her "luv" - twice now - perhaps it was just a silly British endearment like "darling" or something but it made her feel special.  
  
She was surprised to find that she definitely wouldn't mind being his "luv". She knew nothing about him, besides that he was gorgeous and nice to talk with, and yet she was considering a relationship with him?  
  
She knew that she was shallow, but this wasn't just any relationship she was considering it was a life long commitment.  
  
When he offered her his jacket she just about fell through the floor. Was this guy for real? He was acting like a real gentleman. Gratefully she put on the jacket.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Don't mention it" Spike said while turning on the radio, the first thing he heard was his own voice. He quickly changed the channel, hoping that Buffy hadn't noticed.  
  
Buffy felt a small tingle between her legs when she heard the familiar voice of Spike Ripper coming out of the loudspeakers.  
  
She had only just recognized the voice when William changed station and instead they listened to some hard rock band like Sex Pistols.  
  
Spike was sweating hard. If she listened to him sing than perhaps she would recognize his voice. Crisis averted though he decided to relax and listen to the radio. Sex Pistols was one of his favorite bands.  
  
Buffy, however, was not so fond of Sex Pistols.  
  
"William?"  
  
"Yeah what is it Buffy?" Spike said gazing of in the distance.  
  
"Could we change the channel?"  
  
This brought him back to her in a snap.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked.  
  
"I don't like the Sex Pistols and Hard Nights were on the other channel"  
  
Spike groaned within.  
  
"You like Hard Nights then I gather?"  
  
Buffy nodded and added with a pleading voice and puppy eyes:  
  
"Please?"  
  
Spike knew that he shouldn't change the channel, but he couldn't resist her.  
  
"Alright then"  
  
He changed the channel and Hard Nights newest single "Crimson Dreams" flowed out of loudspeakers.  
  
~Crimson Dreams after midnight~ ~There's no living soul in sight~ ~No one to see my dreams~ ~shatter and scream~  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and gently swayed with the music. When the refrain came she sang along with a surprisingly nice voice. Spike was astounded to hear how well her vocals fitted his.  
  
He found herself thinking that she might make a nice addition to the band. They could travel the world together. Hey wait a minute! Spike cursed himself again and gave himself a mental lecture.  
  
"First of all you're not going to blow your cover dimwit and secondly 'traveling the world with her'? Are my brain cells failing or something?"  
  
~Ever since I've lost her~ ~My world turned to dust~ ~And my dreams turned to blood~ ~In her I put all of my trust~ ~Now that she's went away~ ~I've nothing to say~  
  
Spike looked at Buffy's face while she listened and he was enthralled by what he saw. She was letting the music flow freely over and inside her. She looked as if she was feeling everything he had felt when he wrote the song.  
  
In that moment he knew that he only needed one fan in the entire world as long as that fan was her. The feeling scared him.  
  
The song was over and Buffy opened her eyes. She loved Spike Ripper's voice, the way it flowed inside of her and made her FEEL.  
  
She looked over at William and smiled.  
  
"They're my favorite band."  
  
"So you're a big fan then?"  
  
Spike new he should distance himself from her as fast as he could. Not only could she blow his cover and his vacation there was also a big risk that he could fall in love with her.  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say that. I listen to their first album every night before I go to sleep."  
  
Oh Bloody Hell!  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah" Buffy smiled dreamily "Aren't they just the best?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. I've hardly heard anything of them. Not really my kind of music" Spike lied.  
  
"B-b-but they're HARD NIGHTS? How can you NOT listen to them?"  
  
"How can you not listen to Sex Pistols?" Spike retorted with a smirk.  
  
"I see your point" Buffy said with a pout.  
  
Spike groaned within. That tiny little pout was totally turning him on. He replied lightly trying to hide his discomfort.  
  
"Good girl"  
  
Buffy glanced at the dashboard.  
  
"Oh my God? Is it that late? I have to get home! My mom's gonna be worried sick!" Buffy reached for the handle "I've got to go. Where do you live? Maybe we could get together sometime and have. coffee or something?"  
  
Spike then remembered why he had stopped her in the first place. He hit is hand to his forehead.  
  
"That's what I needed help with!"  
  
"What?" Buffy said confused.  
  
"I'm new in town and I have nowhere to stay. I was planning on staying at a motel, at least until I've gotten my own place."  
  
Buffy found herself filled with a ridiculously happy feeling.  
  
"So you're moving to town?"  
  
Spike registered her happy smile and wondered why she was so happy. Surely it wasn't because he was moving in?  
  
"Yeah, for now at least. But I called you over since I can't seem to find any motels at all and I'm really not looking forward to spending the night in my car."  
  
Buffy giggled.  
  
"I can understand that!"  
  
"Hey! There's nothing wrong with the car!"  
  
"Of course not, whatever you say" Buffy said teasingly.  
  
Spike growled at her.  
  
"So can you give me directions or not?"  
  
"I'll do better! If you promise to take me home afterwards I can show you the way"  
  
Spike shook her hand.  
  
"Deal! Buckle up luv"  
  
Buffy smiled and put on her seatbelt.  
  
***  
  
It didn't take them long to get to the motel and checking Spike in. The rooms weren't big or luxurious, but there was a bed and a bathroom and that was all that Spike needed for the time being.  
  
After putting his suitcase in the room and looking the door he got back to the car and got in.  
  
"So where to now madam?" he said in an extremely British upper class voice sounding exactly like a butler.  
  
"To the mansion James!" Buffy said pretending to be a pompous lady ordering her Rolls Royce driver to take her home.  
  
They laughed and talked all the way to Buffy's house and well there neither of them wanted to get out of the car.  
  
"So, this is me" Buffy said in a regretful voice.  
  
"Yeah" Spike replied equally regretful.  
  
"I guess I'd better get going"  
  
"Yeah you probably should"  
  
They sat absolutely still not saying anything. When they spoke they spoke at the same time:  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Would you."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"You first" Buffy said while still laughing.  
  
"No you first" Spike said with a tender smile that made Buffy's heart ache.  
  
"I was just wondering if you would like to go catch a movie with me tomorrow" Buffy said nervously.  
  
She hoped that he would want to go with her, despite the fact the she was younger, oh she must seem like such a baby to him.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't. I'm gonna be real busy the next few days." Spike replied regretfully.  
  
So it was true. He did think of her as a little girl. He'd probably only talked to her because he felt obligated. Buffy just wanted to get out of the car. She felt so stupid for entirely misreading the entire situation and now he was trying to get out gracefully without hurting her feelings.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go flat hunting with me tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Buffy felt her heart surging with happiness. She HADN'T misread the situation at all. He liked her and cared about her.  
  
"Sure! Do you want my cell phone number?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike let Buffy write down the number on his hand. When her hand touched his it felt like he was going to melt like butter on a hot summer day.  
  
Buffy glanced at the watched and felt a small stab of panic.  
  
"I have to go now! Mom's going to be furious!"  
  
"I understand" Spike said smiling "I'll see you again tomorrow, right?"  
  
Buffy nodded happily.  
  
"That you will"  
  
Buffy got out of the car with a smile. Spike followed her with his eyes until she had gone into her house.  
  
He stifled a yawn and decided to go straight to the motel and get some sleep.  
  
When Buffy got in through the door she heard her mother's voice.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers where have you been? I've been worried sick!"  
  
***  
  
A/N. So it turned out to be more than a little tiny bit longer than previous chapter. This chapter is roughly 10 pages whereas last chapter was like 5. so I'm doubling up. From here on though you should only expect 5 page chapters. This was only because I've been sick and wanted to make it up to you. 


End file.
